Random Pieces
by WhyCantIBreathe
Summary: Random bits that I've put together to make one long... I don't know what to call it... thing! All about HarryHermione. If you don't like this and you flame me for it I will hunt you down and give you a hug.


Author note: Before we begin, consider this. Are there any radical Hary/Hermione (mainly), Ron/Luna, Ginny/Neville shippers out there? Do you hate ships like Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny? Well, I'm for one and because of that I have created The Rant Room. Click my name and scroll until you find The Rant Room. It's harmless fun, I promise (has fingers crossed). Come and join the hate!

random bit #1

"Do you care about me?"

"Of course. You're --"

"Do you love me?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "How can you even expect me to answer that?"

"Do you?"

"Hermione --!"

"Do - you - love - me? Just answer me that and I'll let you be."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I -" Hermione began to walk away in the opposite direction, tears in her eyes. Real tears. "Hermione, will you at least let me finish my sentence?" he shouted at her.

"No!" she shouted back furiously. Her quick stride was almost a skip.

He began to chase after her. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Leave me alone!"

"You're making a mistake."

"How!" She halted in her steps with such haste that Harry ran straight into her. He hadn't realized he was so close and took a few steps back as she spun on her heel. She was crying and her frizzy hair would have stood on end if it weren't raining. "How am I making a mistake by walking away? Wouldn't that be best? To save myself the agony of your words and excuses that you couldn't _possibly_ love me because I'm your best friend and that I'm like your sister. Your excuses of 'it wouldn't work between us' because V-Voldemort would try to kill me, capture me, to get at you. Do you think that after all we've been through since year one that this would bother me? Do you think that would stop me from loving you as much? It won't. I would risk dying if it meant us being together. I already risked losing you to Cho Chang and Ginny because they were infatuated with you and there were _so_ many opertunities for me to screw it up for them, but I didn't. I wanted you to be with whoever made you happy even if it wasn't me. Voldemort could strike me down right now if it meant you knowing I loved you even for just a second. I don't care about Voldemort or my safety, and if you honestly think that I give a crap your sadly mistaken, Harry!"

"Hermione, if that the biggest load I've ever heard you say, than so help me. I'm not sadly mistaken. You are," Harry said, moving toward her. "What I was going to say is that I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I do love you and I wouldn't just say that." He smiled and so did she. "I love you."

random bit #2

(**Author Note**: This little bit was highly inspired by an episode of Sex and the City. So what? Kill me. Lyrics from CKY.)

:A part of my anatomy

You don't need to be so shallow

Turn your head, prepare to follow:

"Hermione?"

"Go away!"

"Hermione, open up. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

All he heard was her sniffling. He placed his hand on the door in his desperate state.

"Please forgive me, Hermione," he whispered through the door. "You have to forgive me. I wasn't thinking straight. You know I'd never do that to you." Silence. "Open up, Hermione, please," he begged.

Harry couldn't stand it if she was mad at him. Let Ron be angry with him. Let Mrs. Weasley hate him. But not Hermione.

The guilt in his stomach was painful. The look on her face she'd given him before getting up and running from him was painful.

"Hermione, you have to forgive me."

He didn't even know if she was listening anymore. He heard her sniffling by the door and hope shot through his vains.

When she pulled the door open, his guilt hit rock bottom at her teary eyes and pink cheeks and nose. Without waiting for her to respond he embraced her for the first time in his arms, standing in her doorway. She resisted at first, but then gave into the hug and sighed. Her head layed on his shoulder and his chin rested on top of it.

"You have to forgive me. You have to," Harry repeated.

"You hurt me," Hermione said hoarsely.

"I know and I'm sorry," he said, absent mindedly stroking her hair.

"Don't do it again," she whispered, leaning into his embrace. "I forgive you."

"Just like that?" Harry thought he was getting off too easy.

"Just like that."

"Why?" he breathed. His fingers were entangled in her hair.

"Because I --" She trailed off. "I could never stay mad at you no matter what you do. I know you'd never harm me intentionally."

(**Author Note**: I just quit here because I got writer's block. My brain just shuts down after this part. SOMEBODY HELP ME!)

random bit #3

Hermione checked herself in the vanity mirror one last time before Ginny Weasley entered her dormitory clad in her Yule Ball dress. It was tourquoise and flowed down to her ankles. Her hair was half up and the part that was down curled down her back stopping at her shoulder blades.

"Ginny! What are you-"

"Oh, hush, Hermione," Ginny said, waving her off and sitting on Hermione's Head Girl bed. "I've only come to see what's taking you. Harry's been wondering what's taking you so long. The dance is about to begin." She cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "I'm contemplating whether or not I'm really going to do this or -"

"Hermione, you have to go! Harry wouldn't've asked you if he'd thought you weren't going tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Harry wouldn't have asked me at all if he'd had someone else to go with. He just didn't want to go alone."

"That's not true," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "Harry wouldn't have asked you to go with him if he didn't want to go with _you_. _That's_ why he asked you."

Hermione fought the smile creeping up her face. "How would you know?"

Ginny strolled over to Hermione, pushed her shoulders back and tipped her head up, scrummaging through her make-up bag. "He told me."

(**Author Note**: Again, writer's block. Plus, I stopped because this seems so overly done a million times before.)

random bit #4

(**Author Note**: Lyrics belong to Mindy Smith. Setting: Weasley home. Time frame: summer before 6th year)

Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving  
And show me  
All the reasons you would stay

"Don't leave me. Please," the boy muttered. "You. . . You can't have her. She's. . ."

He turned over on his side, cold sweat dripping down his brow. "Please don't take her from me. She's innocent. She was never a part of this. Leave her."

"Harry," said a faint voice from the heavens. It was a woman.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Harry," the voice said again.

In front of him he spotted a black curtain on the wall. It was blowing around though there was no wind. He could see a silhouette behind the sheet and he reached out to pull it open. However, when he did there was no one there.

"Where are you?" Harry said again.

The woman laughed causing him to turn sharply. "Come and find me. I bet you can't," she said in a sing-song voice, laughing again.

"Stop."

"Stop what? Harry, can you hear me?" the heavenly voice whispered.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Open up your eyes, Harry."

"What?"

"It's time for you to wake up."

Harry kept searching for the holder of the mysterious voice but the owner was nowhere to be seen.

"Mrs. Weasley said your breakfast is getting cold and we have to catch the train for Hogwarts in a couple hours. She said you'd better--"

Harry gasped, snapping up from his bed almost colliding with the person hovering over him. It was only Hermione. Her face looked sad and anxious. "Are you alright?" she asked him. He realized that in his shock he had snatched her wrist and was holding it to his chest.

Warm my soul and ease my mind

He also noticed how close her face was to his. "Harry, you're hurting me."

"Sorry," he said, releasing her at once. Something about her made him nervous. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Yes. Fine. Dandy as rain. But now," Harry said, getting out of bed, "I have less than an hour to get ready before we leave for King's Cross-"

"But-"

"- and I haven't finished all of my packing yet."

"Sure," she said. Harry was quite surprised that Hermione hadn't told him how awful it was that he hadn't finished. "I'll be downstairs, er, alright?"

"Yeah." He didn't mean to sound cold. He just did.

Turning the shower on he climbed in and tried to forget about everything he had dreampt that night. Everything about Sirius, his friends, the Weasley's, his parents, Dumbledore, and Hermione.

Looking through his trunk after dressing - Harry hadn't really forgotten to pack his things - he found the broken shards of Sirius's mirror, among other things; He found an old handkerchief Hermione had given him back in third year when he hurt himself. He wondered if she'd ever want it back. There was the handle of Sirius's knife. The other part had melted off. There was the Triwizard Tournament trophy he'd won in his fourth year...

But there was everything wrong with these items.

Sirius had given Harry the mirror for Christmas so he could talk to him whenever he needed to. Harry hadn't even thought to use it intead of charging into Umbridge's office. Maybe he might've had it on him at the time. But Harry had never even opened the package.

Harry was in the Department of Mysteries when he'd tried to open a door that wouldn't open with the knife. It had melted right off.

And there was Cedric. Cedric had died because he had been a "spare" why hadn't Harry just been a jerk and grabbed the trophy himself?

Something bad had indirectly happened because of them. Except for Hermione's hankie, maybe.

Give me

Just one part of you to cling to

And keep me

Everywhere you are

He decided, squeezing the garment in his fist, he wanted to keep it instead for . . . . sentimental purposes. She wouldn't need it. She would've asked for it.

"Oy, Harry!" Ron shouted from downstairs. Harry slammed his trunk shut. "We're leaving!"

"Coming!" he hollered back and he ambled downstairs with his trunk in tow.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all boarded the Hogwarts Express and were on their way to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a chess match and Hermione and Ginny, Ron's younger sister, were talking animatedly to one another. Ron and Hermione had just arrived back from their prefect meeting and everything was fine until Malfoy popped into the compartment, his prefect badge clear in sight.

"Well, well, well. . . " he said, smirking. "What do we have here?"

Ron stared up, but Ginny spoke before he could, "You know, Malfoy, you aren't supposed to be abusing your position as prefect by egging people into beating you up," she glared at him, "again."

He growled at her but she wasn't finished. "Good-bye, Malfoy."

"You little--" Malfoy said something that made Ron very angry and Hermione gasp, "--I let it slip with the Bat-Bogey Hex, but I swear I won't hesitate to put you into a wall with my bare hands."

"Is that a promise?" she said with a grin.

"It's a guarentee, Weasley."

"Malfoy, leave before I get McGonagall and tell her about your threats. You'll lose your badge," Hermione said shakily, hoping Malfoy would get out.

He scoffed. "Whatever, Mudblood." He sneered at Ginny once more as he turned gracefully and exitted.

She let her shoulders drop and relax as she took a seat opposite Harry. She gave Ginny and Ron a look and Ron stood up. "Oh . . . erm . . . Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I have some business to attend to. Mum wanted me to . . . er. . ." He mumbled something incoherant and the pair disappeared behind the compartment door.

Harry and Hermione were alone and it was needless to say Harry suspected something.

"Harry, we need to talk," Hermione said.

"About what?" Maybe she wanted to talk about Sirius.

"Well, this morning. . ."

"I can explain that. I didn't mean to-"

"It isn't that. Well, it is. Harry, what were you dreaming about?"

He sighed. He should've known this was what she was talking about. "It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. It was Voldemort and he-"

"He what?"

Harry contemplated telling her or not. It might just worry her more. "He had kidnapped someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I mean, I can't remember."

"You kept saying 'don't leave me', Harry. It was just so strange." She shook her head. "It was a girl, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"And you don't remember who it was?"

He shook his head, feeling a bit guilty as he did.

"Was it Ginny?" Hermione sounded odd.

"No," Harry grimaced.

"Was it . . ."

"Listen, I don't remember who it was, alright?" Harry wasn't about to let her guess who it was. "All I remember is that He was taking y- her away from me."

"I was trying to wake you up and you told me to stop," Hermione whispered.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Is that okay?" Harry had almost let it slip that it was Hermione in his dreams.

She nodded and smiled understandingly. "Of course it is. Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Harry said a bit too urgently. "You can stay. Please stay."

Oh, please don't go

Let me have you just one moment more

random bit #5

:Deep incision operation

The tortured one becoming two

Involuntary, solitary

It's nice to have a point of view:

As long as he had learned the tales of his past, of how he had "lived", he knew something else was inside of him. Something _other_ than his soul (at least his own). Something _other_ than Harry James Potter.

He'd known it once he realized the change in him from the beginning of third year and on; the anger, the true underlying madness he contained, the gruesome _feelings_ and horrific nightmares he began to have after his fifth year. He'd dream about pulling the flesh off an unidentified person, or he'd dream he was surrounded by dead bodies soaked with blood on_ his hands _and _his _face and _his_ chest. He'd wake up in a chilling sweat, his mind blazoned with these violent thoughts. It frightened him when he soon found himself wanting to do these things, how he ached to maim, to rape, and to murder. He longed for these thoughts until he shook his head of them and went back to sleep as if nothing had happened.

He knew that there was someone else inside him, another person, or another person's emotions that were growing more controling every day. They bothered him and kept him from concentrating on normal tasks such as doing chores, and he'd soon find himself in the confides of Dudley's old bedroom, with a knife, attempting to. . . Well . . . he wasn't sure what he had been trying to do, but he'd dropped the blade at once and hid it under his mattress.

As the vile thoughts and his denial grew more intense he grew more and more unlike himself. He'd snap off at his cousin Dudley or have raging fits for no reason. He couldn't stop it from happening, it just did. This . . . thing had grown double-fold since the begining of the summer just before he left for Hogwarts, his seventh year. He had written to his friends Ron and Hermione (who wanted to know about Sirius), but it wasn't like he could talk to_ them_ about this. He didn't know when he would be able to tell them. He never wanted anyone to find out..

That thing happened to be You-Know-Who. This thing controlling him. . . He knew Voldemort was inside him. The power he had put into Harry as a baby, Voldemort's soul (what he had had) was squirming and writhing inside him fit ready to burst. He could feel it.

Finally, when Harry returned to the place of the Order - the Black home - he recieved warm welcomings from both Ron and Hermione.

"Good to see you survived the summer, mate," Ron said, forcing a grin. Harry did not laugh or smirk or react. Not even when Hermione embraced him so tightly he felt her breasts against his chest, murmuring in his ear, "Harry, it's so good to see you." There was a slight moan in her voice that he swore made him dizzy. Had it always been there when she spoke? Why had he noticed it now?

He let her release him and he stood stiff as before, his friends looking at him. "What?" he muttered.

"N-nothing," Hermione said, shaking her head, "you just seem -" He thought she was about to say different, but she only said "- out of it. Is it something we can talk ab-" She let out a yelp as Ron stood purposely on her foot.

"Well, mum says your room is upstairs as always. She also said supper would be ready soon too," he said, quickly adding, "if you're up for anything that is."

"What's that supposed to mean, 'up for anything'?" Harry said suddenly, not caring how brusque he sounded.

Ron blinked. "Harry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just-"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going upstairs." Hermione watched him go up the old staircase, a peculiar look in her eye. She would've followed had he not said, "Don't wake me up."

:Failed attempts have turned us

Into one pathetic, twisted wreck

All is eerie, you're standing near me

I feel you breathing down my neck:

Harry had slept for Merlin only cared how long to get up and hear the sounds of clashing forks and dinner plates and glasses. "How can they be eating and making so much noise when I'm trying to sleep?" he grumbled, stepping into the bathroom to wash his hands and his face. As the cold water rushed over his hands that he splashed on his face, he swore he felt a hand on his neck and breath near his ear. He didn't know who it would be so he turned the water off, dried off his face and hands, and turned around quickly only to see Hermione standing there with her eyes popping with the suddeness of having him five inches from her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, attempting to move away. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I should be asking _you_ why you're here invadig my privacy. This is a bathroom, Hermione, not a library!" Harry practically shouted.

Her jaw dropped, eyebrows furrowed, and her face turned stony. "God forbid I worry about you. What's your deal? Why are you acting like this?" she said incredulously, hands on her hips.

Harry didn't answer as his breath quickened through his nose.

:You don't need to be so shallow

Turn your head, prepare to follow:

"Is this about Sirius? Are you blaming this on me because I couldn't stop you from making a mistake?" she continued, the volume of her voice becoming louder. Nevertheless, despite her confidence, it trembled. "Because I tried to tell you Sirius was safe but you just wouldn't have it, would you! Was it because you led us into that death trap that could've killed one of us - or all of us! Or was it because I was unconscious and you feel guilty because you thought I was dead too? Is that it? Is it? Talk to me, Harry-"

Smack!

Hermione held her hand to her face, gasping in shock of the reality. He had never touched her, let alone hurt her. Tears burned in her ducts as she saw no remorse in his eyes. She turned away and ran from him, crying.

(**Author Note**: Where Random bit #2 began)

:A part of my anatomy

You don't need to be so shallow

Turn your head, prepare to follow:

He knocked on her door. "Hermione?"

"Go away!"

"Hermione, open up. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

All he heard was her sobbing.

"Please forgive me, Hermione. You have to forgive me."


End file.
